idokoreafandomcom-20200214-history
1. 단어
1. 문자: 영어와 같다: abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz 2. 발음: 적혀진 그대로 발음한다: 모음: a (아), e (에), i (이), o (오), u (우); 자음: b (ㅂ), d (ㄷ), f (ㅍ), h (ㅎ), k (ㅋ), l (ㄹ), m (ㅁ), n (ㄴ), p (ㅍ), qu (ㅋ), s (ㅅ), t (ㅌ), v (ㅂ), w (우), y (이), z (ㅈ), ch (취), sh (쉬), c (ㅉ), g (ㄱ), j (ㅈ), r (ㄹ), x (ㅋㅅ/ㄱㅈ); c가 tsㅉ인줄만 알면 이도발음은 끝난다. - 발음연습:http://www.iolairweb.co.uk/ido/audio/00_pe.mp3를 클릭하면 발음을 들을 수 있슴. Ka vu ja lernas la nova linguo internaciona? Me komencis studiar olu ante kelka dii, e me trovas ke olu esas vere tre facila. Omna-die me lektas texto dum un horo; me sempre lektas laute. Ka vu komprenas to? Por ke ni povez balde parolar Ido, oportas ke ni tre ofte lektez laute! Maxim bone on lernas linguo, se on lektas olu laute tam ofte kam posibla! 3. 강세: 뒤에서 두번째 모음에 있다: mach'i'''no, pard'o'no, muzik'i'sto, k'a'to, polic'i'sto; 동사원형만 마지막 모음에 강세가 온다: ir'a'r, ven'i'r, dans'o'r; ia, io, uo는 한 모음으로 간주한다: st'u'dias, f'o'lio, l'i'lio, m'e'ntio, It'a'lia, '''a'quo, l'i'''nguo, p'o'rtuo, r'e'''vuo - 강세연습:http://www.iolairweb.co.uk/ido/audio/00_emfazo.mp3를 클릭하면 강세를 들을 수 있슴. hundo, kato, linguo, familio, akademio, pozar, drinkar, drinkor, drinkir, donar, donor, donir, amar, kredir, finor, amata, kredita, finota, espereble, facinda, joyo, boao, muzeo, heroo, dio, duo, folio, lilio, mentio, Italia, aquo, linguo, portuo, revuo 4. 구조: 어근 + 어미: domo(집) = dom(어근) + o(명사어미), manjas(먹는다) = manj(어근) + as(동사어미); 어근에 접두사와 접미사를 붙여서 단어들을 만든다: domo(집), dometo(오두막), domego(대저택), manjas(먹는다), manjajo(음식), manjanta kato(먹고 있는 고양이); 어근, 접두사, 접미사, 어미만 파악되면 단어는 끝이다: skrib(필기한다는 뜻의 어근) skribar(필기하다) skribo(필기) skribado(적고 있는) skribilo(필기도구) skribesos(적혀질 것이다) skribala(적을 수 있는) skribita(적혀진) skriburo(필기본) 5. 합성: 두 단어를 '-' 로 합한다: 이때 앞 단어는 뒷 단어를 꾸며 준다: skrib-tablo(집필용 책상) vapor-navo(증기선) vid-punto(관점) kristal-klara(수정같이 맑은) sub-mara(바다밑) amo-letro(연애편지) te-taso(찻잔) mar-salo(바다소금) 6. 명사: 모두 o로 끝난다: libro(책), pistolo(권총), pekunio(돈), tempo(시간), sukro(설탕), aquo(물), rivero(강); 복수는 모두 i로 끝난다: libri(책들), pistoli(권총들); 지정할 적에는 앞에 la를 놓는다: la hundo(그 개), la domo(그 집), la muliero(그 여인), la skolo(그 학교), la libri(그 책들), la pistoli(그 권총들); 동사원형은 명사로 사용한다: Me mustas irar. = I must go.(난 가야만해.), Me dankas vu por vua lernar. = I thank you for your learning.(난 너의 배움에 대해 너에게 감사한다.) 7. 동사: 현재, 과거, 미래에 따라 as, is, os로 끝난다: iras(간다), iris(갔다), iros(갈 것이다); 접미사 -es-는 동사를 수동형으로 만든다: Me nomesas Webrich.(난 웹리치라고 불려진다.), La letro skribesis.(그 편지는 작성되어졌다.); 접미사 -ab-는 동사를 완료형으로 만든다: Me manjabas la pano. (I have eaten the bread.)(빵을 먹어 버렸다.), Me manjabis la pano. (I had eaten the bread.)(빵을 먹어 버렸었다.), Me manjabos la pano. (I will have eaten the bread.)(빵을 먹어 버릴 것이다.); us로 끝나면 가정형이다: Se me havus la tempo, me irus a Seoul.(시간이 있으면 서울로 갈텐데...)(If I had a time, I could go to Seoul.); ez로 끝나면 명령형이다: Venez hike.(일루와), Irez ibe.(저리가), Lernez.(공부해라), Manjez.(먹어라), Drinkez.(마셔라), Pardonez.(용서해 주세요); 접미사 -ag-와 -iz-는 명사를 동사로 만든다: martelo(망치) martelagar(망치질하다), salo(소금) salizar(소금치다); 접미사 -ig-와 -esk-는 형용사를 동사로 만든다: mola(연한) moligar(연하게 하다), kolda(차거운) koldeskar(차갑게 되다) 8. 형용사: a로 끝난다: klara(깨끗한)(clear), bona(좋은)(good), olda(늙은)(old), yuna(젊은)(young), longa(긴)(long); 끝을 e로 바꾸면 부사가 된다; 동사어근에 anta, inta, onta를 붙이면 형용사가 된다: fluganta uceli = flying birds (날고 있는 새들), persono skribanta letro = a person writing a letter (편지를 쓰고 있는 사람), kantanta puerino = a singing girl (노래를 부르고 있는 소녀); fluginta uceli = birds which have flown (날아 가버린 새들), hundo dorminta = a dog which has slept (자버린 개); stono falonta = a stone that is going to fall (떨어지려는 돌), la puerino kantonta = the girl who is going to sing (노래를 부르려는 소녀); 동사어근에 ata, ita, ota를 붙이면 형용사가 된다: letro skribata = a letter (that is) being written (쓰여지는 편지), vorto kantata = a word (being) sung (불려지는 가사), letro skribita = a letter (that has been) written (쓰여진 편지), lavita vesti = washed clothes (세탁되어진 옷가지들), celita klefo = hidden key (숨겨진 열쇠), libro perdita = a lost book (잃어버린 책), letro skribota = a letter (that is going) to be written (쓰여질 편지), la jetota bulo = the ball that is (yet) to be thrown (던져질 공) 9. 부사: e로 끝난다: klare(깨끗이), bone(좋게), olde(늙게), yune(젊게), longe(길게); 끝을 a로 바꾸면 형용사가 된다. 10. 의문사: qua - 누가, quo - 무엇이, kande - 언제, ube - 어디서, quan - 누구를, quon - 무엇을, quale - 어떻게, pro quo - 왜, por quo - 무엇때문에, qui - 누구들이, qui - 무엇들이, quin - 무엇들을, quala koloro - 무슨 색깔, quanta pekunii - 얼마나 많은 돈 11. 인칭대명사: me - I, me (나, 나를), tu - you (너), vu - you (당신), ilu (il) - he, him (그남자, 그남자를), elu (el) - she, her (그여자, 그여자를), olu (ol) - it (그것), lu - he, she, it (제 3자를 통칭할 때), ni - we, us (우리, 우리를), vi - you (당신들) (vu의 복수형), li - they (그들) (lu의 복수형), onu (on) - one (일반적인 사람이나 물건), su - oneself, himself, herself, itself, themselves (자기자신, 그남자자신, 그여자자신, 그자신, 그들자신) 12. 음운탈락: 주로 시를 짓는데만 사용하며 형용사 어미 a와 동사 어미 as가 탈락된다: 일반문장에서는 esas가 es로 탈락되고 그외는 ilu =>, il elu => el, olu => ol, onu => on 뿐이다. ---- http://idokorea.wikia.com/wiki/2._%EB%AC%B8%EC%9E%A5 2. 문장